Loving You
by Hwangs
Summary: Stuck at summary u.u / KyuWook? YeWook? KyuMin? HaeWook? EunHae? / GS / DLDR / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

_**Title : **__**Loving You**_

_**Main Cast : **__**Ryewook , Kyuhyun , Kibum , Sungmin , Eunhyuk (untuk sementara masih segini castnya. Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita #apa) **_

_**Genre : **__**romance , friendship**_

_**Rated : **__**T**_

_**Length : **__**molla**_

_**Warning : OOC , **__**GS for ukes , **__**typo(s) ,**__**no POV , **__** EYD ga beraturan , Gaje , abal , alur ga jelas**___

_**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka demi kepentingan cerita ini. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita real yang dipadukan dengan imajinasi liar teman author -_- **_

_**Summary : molla**_

_**-**_author POV-

Pagi yang cerah di Seoul. Seorang yeoja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook memasuki kelasnya -kelas 2B-. Ia menuju tempat duduknya. Menaruh tasnya dan mengambil botol airnya lalu meminum beberapa teguk.

_PUK_

"Yo!" seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

BRUUSSHH

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. ya! Aish.. Kibummie.." sontak Ryeowook mengentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ehehe. Mian Ryeowookie. Nih" Balas Kibum sambil mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan tissuenya pada Ryeowook.

"Huh. Lain kali tak akan ku maafkan!" balas Ryeowook mengambil tissue dari tangan Kibum.

"Kejam sekali." Gumam Kibum.

"Biarkan." Balas Ryeowook sarkatis sambil melap mejanya dengan tissue.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan 'dia'?" Tanya Kibum antusias.

"Seperti biasa." Balas Ryeowook dengan cuek.

"Dia tidak menghiraukanmu?"

"Eum."

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

"mm hmm. Aku menyukainya atau mungkin mencintainya."

"Come on Wookie-ah. How can you fall in love with that guy?"

Ryeowook hanya memberi death glare pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menanyakan hal yang sama setiap hari.

"Oke, arraseo. Aku sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Jadi tak perlu kau menjelaskannya lagi panjang lebar." Kibum menyerah.

Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum sekilas.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba melupakannya saja sih?" Tanya Kibum dengan…sedikit amarah..mungkin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" balas Ryeowook enteng.

"Ya! Jawaban macam apa itu!"

"Hahaha."

_TENG TENG_ (sumpah belnya ga niat banget -_-)

"Yaahh.." desah Kibum dengan tidak semangat.

"Haha. Waeyo?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan sedikit tawa.

"Aku malas bertemu dengan guru itu." Balas Kibum sambil membanting bukunya yang ia ambil dari tas ke meja belajarnya.

"Haha. Memang kenapa dengan Shin sonsae? Dia kan baik."

"Baik apanya? Huh!" gerutu Kibum kali ini membanting kotak pensilnya.

"Jangan marah~" ujar Ryeowook sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi sahabatnya.

"Aishh."

Percakapan kedua sahabat tersebut diakhiri dengan masuknya Shin sonsae.

-skip time-

Saat ini kelas 2B sedang dalam keributan. Kemana Shin sonsae?

-_**flashback-**_

_**Saat ini kelas sedang ribut. Shin sonsae hanya bisa mengelus dada. Ia menarik nafas "DIAAMM!" sontak semua murid langsung terdiam namun tak sampai 10 detik mereka langsung kembali ribut. Yap, kelas ini memang terkenal akan murid-muridnya yang…errr… suka mengerjai guru dengan kompak sekali. "KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIAM TIDAK?" teriak Shin sonsae. Semua murid kemudian diam. Namun sebelum mereka kembali berbicara, Shin sonsae langsung berbicara terlebih dahulu "SEBELUM KALIAN BISA TENANG SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENGAJAR!" Shin sonsae berjalan keluar kelas dan membanting pintu. Buku? Entahlah._.**_

_**BLAM**_

_**1 detik..**_

_**2 detik..**_

_**3 detik..**_

"_**MANSEEE~~~!" jerit semua murid yang di dalam kelas.**_

_**Hah benar-benar kelas yang kacau.**_

_**-flashback end-**_

Seorang namja tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun berjalan dari tempat duduknya ke tempat dimana sang ketua kelas –Jung Yunho- sedang menulis-nulis tak jelas di bagian belakang buku catatnya. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Yunho dan membisikkan beberapa kata -atau mungkin kalimat-.

"Kau mau bayar aku berapa jika aku melakukannya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ya! Jangan pelit pada sahabatmu ini." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Tanya Yunho dengan muka penasaran.

"Ayolah Yuunn~~" rajuk Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan! Aku mual! Oke oke! Akan aku lakukan!" Yunho mengalah.

Yunho berjalan ke depan kelasnya dan menggetok papan tulis dengan penghapus papan tulis.

_DUG DUG DUG_

Sontak semua murid melihat kearah Yunho dan memperhatikannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar. Salah satu teman kita ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Silahkan Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun berjalan dari tempat duduknya menuju depan kelas. Menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata "Hari ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Wookie-ah."

Ryeowook yang sedang fokus ke arah bukunya merasa kaget.

"Ne?"

-Ryeowook POV-

"Ne?" aku hampir terjatuh dari kursiku. Astaga ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun memanggilku? Apa salahku?

"Bisa kau ke sini?" Kyuhyun memanggilku ke depan kelas. Apa-apaan ini. Dengan pasrah aku maju ke depan kelas. Berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Semuanya, disampingku ada seorang perempuan yang telah kita kenal selama kita bersekolah disini. Tapi dia sangat bodoh tidak merasakan perasaanku pada yang terpendam selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi pada hari ini aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengutarakan semuanya di depan kalian."

HAH? INI GILA! Eommaaa.. eottokhaeee….

Kyuhyun berlutut didepanku dan langsung disambut teriakan meriah teman-teman sekelasku..

Omonaaa.. Mimpi apa aku semalaaammm.. Huwaaaa…

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"geudaereul mannago geudaeui meoritgyeoreul manjil suga isseoseo"

Omo. Lagu ini.. I'm so fortunate.. Hyaaa! Sontak aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Hey, siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika seorang namja tiba-tiba melakukan pengakuan cinta? Ya kan? Betul tidak? Belum lagi namja ini jarang sekali bahkan hamper tidak pernah mengobrol denganku.

"Kim Ryeowook. Aku mencintaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

"Kyaaaa~~!"

Sontak teman-teman sekelasku berteriak.

Eottokhae? Aku tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja dengan perasaan cintaku pada'nya' dengan menerima cinta Kyuhyun kan? Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Eum… Bisa berikan aku waktu? Sungguh aku harus memikirkannya dahulu."

"Arraseo. Sampai selesai istirahat?"

"Arraseo."

Untunglah Kyuhyun orang yang pengertian. Hah, aku harus minta pendapat pada sahabat-sahabatku kalau seperti ini.

-Ryeowook POV end-

-jam istirahat-

"Omo. Ryeowookie.. aku masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi" celoteh Kibum.

"Hah? Memang ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin –sahabat Ryeowook-

"Ne, ada apa? Palli! Malhaebwa!" pinta Eunhyuk.

"Haahh~ eottokhaee~~" jerit Ryeowook frustasi.

"Eum? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Dia ditembak Kyuhyun." Jawab Kibum dengan santainya.

"Hah? Jinjjayo?" kaget Eunhyuk.

"Eum. Sampai sekarang dia masih frustasi. Entahlah dia mau menerima cintanya atau tidak." Curhat Kibum.

"Menurut kalian bagaimana?" lirih Ryeowook.

"Hmm. Kalian cocok kok." Kata Sungmin sambil mengucir rambutnya.

"Ne. kalau dilihat kalian lumayan cocok." Kata Kibum.

"Langsung ke intinya saja! Tidak usah berbelit-belit! Aku harus terima atau tidak?"

"Terima saja." Usul Eunhyuk.

"Coba saja berpacaran dengannya sebulan atau dua bulan." Usulan lain dari Kibum.

"Ikuti kata hatimu Ryeowookie sayang." Kata Sungmin.

'_Ikuti kata hatimu'_ kalimat tersebut terus terngiang di pikiran Ryeowook.

"Oke, sudah kuputuskan. Semoga keputusanku tidak salah." Ryeowook berharap.

"Apapun keputusanmu kami dukung chingu-ya!" Kibum menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

-skip time-

Kyuhyun menghampiri meja Ryeowok dan Kibum.

"Ryeowookie? Bagaimana jawabanmu?"Kyuhyun bertanya dengan antusias. Well, mungkin karena ia takut Ryeowook tidak akan membalas cintanya. Haha (?)

"Akuuu…"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Annyeong, masi adakah yang ingat dengan saya? Semoga saja ada ne.-.**

**Well, seperti yang author ketik diatas, cerita ini berdasarkan cerita asli yang digabungkan dengan imajinasi teman author muahaha. **

**Yang jelas imajinasinya itu bikin ngakak #apadeh.**

**Adakah yang bisa nebak siapa yang uri Ryeowookie suka? Ahaha ^^**

**Jadi, apakah cerita gajelas ini harus dilanjutkan atau saya hapus saja?**

**Entahlah, itu terserah pada kalian.**

**Ah, satu lagi bisakah kalian para readers memberi saya saran, judul apakah yang pantas untuk cerita gaje ini? Untuk sementara saya pakai judul ini dulu. Pft , saya benar-benar stuck pada judul -.-**

**Last , mind to review?^^**

**Thankyouuu~~ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title : **__**Loving You**_

_**Main Cast : **__**Ryewook , Kyuhyun , Kibum , Sungmin , Eunhyuk (untuk sementara masih segini castnya. Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita #apa) **_

_**Genre : **__**romance , friendship**_

_**Rated : **__**T**_

_**Length : **__**molla**_

_**Warning : OOC , **__**GS for ukes , **__**typo(s) ,**__**no POV , **__** EYD ga beraturan , Gaje , abal , alur ga jelas**___

_**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka demi kepentingan cerita ini. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita real yang dipadukan dengan imajinasi liar teman author -_- **_

_**Summary : molla**_

_-previous chapter-_

"_Ryeowookie? Bagaimana jawabanmu?"Kyuhyun bertanya dengan antusias. Well, mungkin karena ia takut Ryeowook tidak akan membalas cintanya. Haha (?)_

"_Akuuu…"_

_**Chapter 2**_

PROK PROK PROK

"Chaa~ yeorobun.. Sekarang kita akan mendengarkan jawaban dari seorang Kim Ryeowook atas jawaban pernyataan cinta seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tepuk tangan!"

Plok plok plok.

Teriakan seorang Kim Kibum diiringi dengan tepuk tangan sekelas, membuat Ryeowook memberikan death glare gratis pada Kibum. Namun Kibum hanya nyengir bebek. Merasa tak bersalah eoh -_-.

"Aishh jinjja!" Ryeowook mengerang frustasi.

"Haha. Mian, jangan marah Ryeowookie." Kibum terkikik.

"Ehem. Apa aku tembok disini?" deheman Kyuhyun menghentikan ocehan Ryeowook pada Kibum.

"Eh? Mian Kyu, aku lupa kau disana." Balas Kibum seenak jidatnya. Membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menghajar Kibum. Kalau saja Kibum bukan sahabat Ryeowook –yeoja yang dicintainya- sudah pasti Kyuhyun akan menghajar Kibum habis-habisan. Haha, sabarlah Cho!

"Haahh~~ terserah kau saja. Jadi bagaimana Wookie?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung tudepoin.

"Hmm.. Ne aku mau." jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Jinjjayo? Kau serius kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ne, aku serius." Jawab Ryeowook seraya memberikan senyumnya yang unyu-unyu.

"Gomawo Wookie-ah. Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Wookie cepat dan langsung melenggang pergi ke tempat duduknya.

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Hening sejenak.

"Ciee.. Chukkae Kyuhyun-ah, Wookie-ah."

"Chukkae kalian. Peje jangan lupa!"

Dan berbagai ucapan-ucapan serupa terdengar di kelas tersebut. Ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang. '_Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae._' Batinnya.

Kibum yang melihat sahabatnya langsung menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas.

'_Aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakan Yesung. Belajarlah melupakan dia, wookie-ah. Kau sudah punya Kyuhyun sekarang, berbahagialah chingu-ya ^^'_

'_ne , aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya.' _Batin Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang membaca kertas tersebut hanya tersenyum kepada Kibum.

.

.

.

-pulang sekolah-

"Ryeowookie, aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini. Aku ada janji dengan Hyukkie. Coba kau tanya Minnie." Kata Kibum sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hmm." Gumam Ryeowook.

DRRTT

Ryeowook merasakan getaran dari saku rok-nya. Ia mengambil ponselnya. 1 sms dari Sungmin. '_panjang umur sekali' _batin Ryeowook.

Ia membuka sms tersebut.

'_Wookie baby, Kibummie sudah cerita padaku kalau hari ini ia tidak bisa pulang bersamamu karena ada janji dengan Hyukkie. Jadi ia menyuruhku untuk pulang bersamamu. Tapi mianhae Wookie, aku ada urusan dengan Leeteuk eonnie dan Heechul eonnie. Mianhae Wookie :'_

Sms panjang dari Sungmin langsung dibalas singkat oleh Ryeowook _'ne gwaenchanayo. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.'_

DRRTT

"_Oke, hati – hati ya." _

Ryeowook memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong rok nya. Ia lalu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga gerbang sekolahnya, tba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahunya. Wookie langsung terlonjak kaget dan melihat siapa yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

"Aissh neo Cho Kyuhyun. Kau mengagetkanku."

"Mianhae chagi. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau sendirian? Tumben? Kibum mana? Biasanya kalian seperti perangko dan surat. Tidak terpisahkan." Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kibum ada urusan. Sebegitu eratnya kah? Haha." Kini mereka berdua berjalan bersamaan menuju kantin.

"Ne, terkadang aku tidak bisa membedakan kalian dari belakang. Kalian terlihat sama dari belakang. Apalagi ditambah kedua teman kalian itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Haha, ada ada saja. Lee Sungmin dan Lee Hyukjae. Wae?" Tanya Ryeowook. Kini mereka sudah duduk berhadap-hadapan di meja kantin yang sepi.

_**Sementara itu**_

3 yeoja yang sedang mengintip KyuWook hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri meliha kemesraan mereka.

"Kita berhasil Hyuk. Haha" kata Sungmin dengan tawa khasnya.

"Hsstt, jangan berisik. Nanti ketahuan." Kibum membekap mulut Sungmin.

"Bagus kan ide ku? Haha." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ku akui kali ini kau pintar." Ujar Sungmin mengacungkankedua jempolnya.

Yah, alasan mereka tentang urusan masing-masing itu bohong. Dan mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu?

#apaan

**-flashback-**

"**Kibum!" teriak Kyuhyun.**

"**Ya! Mwoya?" jerit Kibum tak mau kalah.**

**Kyuhyun melempar sebuah kertas yang sudah diremas sehingga berbentuk sebuah bola dan langsung ditangkap oleh Kibum. **

'_**kau harus bantu aku'**_

**Kibum menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kibum menghampiri meja Kyuhyun.**

"**Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kibum sambil menunjukkan kertas yang tadi dilempar Kyuhyun.**

"**Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Ryeowookie? " Tanya Kyuhyun cepat.**

**Pertanyaan Kyuhyun satu ini benar-benar membuat Kibum bingung.**

"**Akan kupikirkan. Kau terima jadi saja ne." Kibum berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Ia benar-benar harus memutar otak untuk masalah ini. Masalahnya Ryeowook bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi.**

'**Apa harus kutanyakan pada Hyukkie dan Minnie ya?' batin Kibum.**

**-end flashback-**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, mengintip hasil kerja keras otak mereka bertiga.

-back to KyuWook-

"Hmm, kau tak pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu meminum cairan bening dari botol minumnya.

"Sekarang aku mau pulang." Jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Kyu.

"Hmm? Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untuk yeojachingu ku yang manis hm?" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"YA! Kenapa kau suka sekali mengacak rambutku sih? Rambutku jadi berantakan!" Ryeowook mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Haha, mian chagiya. Ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Ryeowook. Lalu pulang bersama – sama sambil bercanda , tertawa dengan riang. Ya, biarlah Ryeowook melupakan kegalauannya sesaat pada namja idamannya.

-di tempat lain-

'_seandainya aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.' _Batin seseorang yang mengintip kegiatan KyuWook.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Hai, aku kembali. Kurang panjang kah? Aku nekat lanjutin FF ini padahal mata udah 5 watt ==.**

**Yang minta KyuWook moment noh udah ada. Haha.**

**Dan di chapter ini aku udah kasi tau ya siapa yang uri Ryeowookie suka.**

**Aku sebenernya bingung gimana buat adegan romantisnya. Dan jjan, inilah hasil kerja keras otak aku dan teman aku u.u**

**Mian kalo kurang memuaskan.**

**Ada yang bisa nebak batin siapakah itu? Kkk~**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review**

**MingKyuMingKyu** : _**tebakanmu benar chingu ^^ chukkae. Official couple? Maybe yes? Maybe no? haha. Gomawo ^^**_

_**FikaClouds : karena anda sudah terlanjur baca, maka saya juga akan membuat chapter 2 nya #apa. Gomawo ^^ **_

_**Byun Hyerin : Annyeong ^^ ini udah dilanjut. Apakah chapter ini sudah menjawab pertanyaan mu chingu? Hehe**_

_**mingstares : ini udah di next. Gomawo ^^ **_

_**guest : udah di lanjut. Gomawo ^^**_

_**hame : aku gatau kamu siapa #kidd. Aku tau kok kamu siapa haha. Eh makasih reviewnya loh ;) wkwkw**_

___**: ini udah dilanjut. Saranmu aku tampung dulu. Gomawo ne ^^**_

_**Key Yoshi : apakah chapter ini memuaskan chingu? Semoga iya ya ^^**_

**Syudaaah~~**

**Gomawo buat semua yang udah baca, yang udah comment, siders semuanya hehe ^^**

**Last , RnR ? thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Loving You**

**Main Cast : Ryewook , Kyuhyun , Kibum , Sungmin , Eunhyuk (untuk sementara masih segini castnya. Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita #apa) **

**Genre : romance , friendship**

**Rated : T**

**Length : molla**

**Warning : OOC , GS for ukes , typo(s) , EYD ga beraturan , Gaje , abal , alur ga jelas **

**Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka demi kepentingan cerita ini. Cerita ini berdasarkan cerita real yang dipadukan dengan imajinasi liar teman author -_- **

**Summary : molla**

**Chapter 3**

Kim Ryeowook menggeliatkan badannya di kasurnya. Mengerjap-ngerjap kan matanya. Mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di samping bantalnya. Mengeceknya lalu melemparnya begitu saja. Lalu ia turun dari ranjangnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

-Ryeowook POV-

"Pagi ummaa~~ masak apa?" aku berteriak sambil menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Hei! Jangan teriak-teriak! Masih pagi! Lihat sendiri di meja makan!" umma menjerit marah.

"Yeah! Kimchi!" teriakku tanpa mempedulikan peringatan umma.

"Heh! Tunggu appamu dulu anak nakal!" umma menepuk tenganku yang hendak menyendok kimchi.

"Appo ummaaa~~" jeritku.

Umma hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama appa datang. Akhirnya! Yeah! Akhirnya kami pun makan dalam diam. Nggak seru!

Tiba-tiba ponselku berkelap-kelip. Menandakan ada sms masuk.

**From : Kyuhyun**

'_**kau dimana?'**_

Aku menatap ponselku dengan bingung, segera kujawab sms singkatnya.

**To : Kyuhyun. **

'_**Aku dirumah. Waeyo?'**_

Aku meletakkan ponselku kembali di meja dan melanjutkan acara makanku. Lalu ponselku kembali berkelap-kelip.

**From : Kyuhyun**

'_**aku di depan rumahmu. Palli! Kita berangkat bareng!'**_

"Mwoyaaaa?!" aku menjerit.

Umma dan appa langsung menatapku bingung

"Waeyo chagi?" tanya appa.

"Mmm.. Aku berangkat bersama temanku ne appa. Hehe" aku nyengir.

"Yasudah. Habiskan makanmu." Perintah appa.

Aku langsung menghabiskan makanku dengan cepat dan berlari mengambil tasku yang kutinggal di dalam kamar dan berlari lagi ke bawah dan memakai sepatu ku dengan cepat tak peduli dengan ikatan tali sepatuku yang belum kencang.

"Annyeong umma, appa. Saranghae~~" teriakku dan berlari ke pintu rumah.

Di depan rumah aku melihat Kyuhyun menungguku.

"Oi!" aku menepuk bahunya.

"Hei, ayo jalan." Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku.

"Tunggu sebentar." Aku melepas gandengan tangan Kyuhyun. Lalu aku menunduk membenarkan ikatan tali sepatuku.

"Sudah. Emm,, mianhae aku lama." Ucapku menatap wajahnya. Tampan.

"Gwaenchana chagi. Kajja."

.

.

-di sekolah-

"KIbummiieee~~"aku langsung memeluk sahabatku yang sudah duduk rapih di bangkunya dan sedang membaca novel.

"Annyeong" sahutnya tanpa menatapku dan tetap menatap novelnya. Sebenarnya yang bicara itu aku atau novelnya siihh (?).

Aku meletakkan tasku dan dan duduk disampingnya. "Baca apaan sih? Seru amat." Ucapku seraya mengintip novel yang dibaca Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam. Yah, begitulah Kibum. Kalau sudah bersama novelnya semua hal tidak dihiraukan. Poor me :(

-Ryeowook POV end-

.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Aku terkikik melihat yeojachinguku yang sedang mencoba mengajak bicara Kibum dan tidak dihiraukan oleh sahabatnya.

_PUK_

Seseorang menimpukku dengan kertas dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. "YA! Lee Donghae! Kemana saja kau kenapa 2 hari tidak masuk hah?"

Yap, Lee Donghae. Dia sahabatku. Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak dengan kehadirannya.

"Waeyo Kyu? Ah~ kau rindu padaku ya?" ucapnya narsis.

Merindukannya? Iyeuh!

"Merindukanmu? Jangan harap ya!" ujarku lalu menjulurkan lidahku. Melanjutkan kegiatanku –mari menatap Kim Ryeowook yang menggoda Kim Kibum-.

"Liatin apa sih? Seru amat." Donghae mengikuti arah pandanganku. "Kau suka Kibum? Atau Ryeowook?"

"Hmm.. menurutmu?" tanyaku balik padanya.

"Hmm, entahlah." Jawab Donghae asal.

Tsk.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu? Haha" kataku pada Donghae.

"Apa?" jawab Donghae.

"Aku sudah jadian loohh~~" ujarku berbisik di telinganya.

"MWO? SAMA SIAPA?" Donghae berteiak heboh.

"Omonaa.. Telingaku.. YA! Aku hanya jadian dengan seseorang bukan merampok rumah orang , Lee Donghae. Tidak usah kaget begitu." ujarku mengusap telingaku.

"Mian Kyu hehe. Sama siapa? Traktir dong~!" ujar Donghae cengegesan.

Aku menunjuk Ryeowook dengan daguku. Aku tidak mau dia ke-GR-an (?)

"Ryeowook?" Tanya Donghae. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Whoaa~~ chukkae kyu! Traktir jangan lupa ne." katanya.

Percakapan kami terhenti oleh bel yang berbunyi dan masuknya Kim sonsae.

-Kyuhyun POV end-

.

-skip time (lagi) , pulang sekolah-

.

-Normal POV-

"Wookie, temani aku yuk." Ajak Kibum seraya memasukkan buku Sejarahnya ke dalam tas.

"Kemana? Tak mengajak Eunhyuk dan Sungmin?" Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Ke lapangan olahraga. Melihat anak-anak basket sedang bermain. Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sudah setuju."

"Hmm, oke aku ikut."

"Yeay~!" Kibum langsung menarik tangan Ryeowook menuju lapangan indoor. Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sungmin atau Eunhyuk.

"Wookie! Bummie!" teriak seseorang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Bummie, ayo! Itu Sungmin." Ryeowook menarik tangan Kibum menuju tempat dimana kedua sahabatnya yang lain menunggu.

"Annyeong. Kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Sapa Kibum.

"Aniyo. Santai saja." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Mian lama, kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Jang sonsae kan?" Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin.

"Haha, tenang saja. Eh ngomong-ngomong tumben Kibum mau ke sini? Biasanya ke perpustakaan? Wae gurae?" Tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

"H-Hah? Apa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Kenapa kau mau ke sini saying? Tumben sekali?" Tanya Sungmin.

"I-ituu.. Mmm.." Kibum bingung.

"Sudahlah abaikan saja pertanyaan tadi." Aku mengibaskan tanganku. Kembali memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain basket. Ryeowook menatap Kibum. KIbum seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Lalu melihat Euhyuk dan Sungmin yang sedang terkikik.

"Apaan sih?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Sini." Ujar Sungmin.

"Kau lihat Kibum terus menatap Choi Siwon?" kata Sungmin. Ryeowook melihat arah pandangnya sekali lagi. "Ya, benar. Lalu?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Kita buat taruhan. Ehh, jangan salah sangka dulu. Ini hanya iseng. Kalau Siwon bisa memasukkan bolanya ke ring, berarti dia menyukai uri Kibummie."kata Sungmin.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. "Oke,oke, aku mengerti. Haha"

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Tanya Kibum tiba-tiba.

_DEG_

"A-Aniyo. Bukan apa-apa kok. Hehe."ujar Eunhyuk gelagapan.

Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin langsung melihat Siwon dan kawan-kawannya yang sedang bermain. Wajah serius mereka langsung berubah ketika melihat Siwon mendribble bolanya meuju ring. Daaann..

_Syuutt.._

_BRAK (?)_

Bola yang Siwon dribble masuk ke dalam ring dan sontak Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha. Bolanya masuk ke ring. Hahaha.." Eunhyuk tertawa tanpa henti.

"Kau benar. Ahahaha." Sungmin memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Aduh.. hahaha…perutkuu..ahahaha" Ryeowook tertawa seraya menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

"Apaan sih? Apaan yang lucu?" Tanya Kibum.

"Engga ada kok. Hehe" kata Ryeowook.

"Oh." Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Oke, kita buat yang lain. Kalau Siwon mengoper bolanya ke Donghae. Berarti Siwon meyukai Kibum." Kali ini Ryeowook yang mengusulkan.

"Ide bagus Wookie." Kata Sungmin.

"_Donghae-ah! Tangkap!" _teriak Siwon. Sontak mereka bertiga memfokuskan pandangannya ke Siwon dan Donghae.

_SYUUTT_

_HAP!_

Donghae menangkap bola dari Siwon dan mulai mendribble bolanya ke ring.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" mereka bertiga langsung tertawa tanpa henti. Kibum yang melihatnya hanya terbengong.

'_Kenapa sih? Emang ada yang lucu ya?'_ batin Kibum.

"_Istirahat 30 menit!" _teriak pelatih Lee menggema di lapangan tersebut.

Sungmin , Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook masih terbahak-bahak sampai suatu suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Bummie Chagii.." sapa seseorang.

Eunhyuk , Sungmin dan Ryeowook membatu. 'Chagiya? Kibum sudah jadian? Dengan siapa?' batin mereka bertiga.

"Sedang apa kau disini chagi?" suara itu lagi. Ryeowook menatap namja yang mengajak ngobrol Kibum.

"OMONA!" teriak Ryeowook.

"Choi Siwon~!" teriak Sungmin."

"Hwaa~~ kenyataan!" teriak Eunhyuk

"Kalian kenapa sih? Memang ada apa?" Tanya Kibum polos.

"Kau jadian?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Dengan Choi Siwon?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kibum mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Seminggu lalu." Ujar Kibum santai.

Sementara Siwon yang melihat kelakuan 4 yeoja ajaib itu hanya bisa terbengong.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Kim Kibum!" ujar Sungmin berapi-api.

"Jahat sekali kau tidak memberitahu kami!" Ryeowook berteriak.

"Kau harus traktir kami!"teriak Eunhyuk.

"Arraseo. Nanti saja di toko es krim seberang ne." ujar Kibum.

"Oke. Awas sampai lupa!" ancam Sungmin.

"Chagi, mereka sahabatmu yang kau ceritakan?" Siwon bicara.

"Akhirnya sang Prince Charming bicara." Ucap Ryeowook makin ngelantur.

"Heh!" Kibum menjitak Ryeowook. "Kenalkan diri kalian!" ucap Kibum ketus.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida."

"Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Hyukjae. Panggil aku Eunhyuk!"

"Namaku Choi.."

"Choi Siwon. Yayaya, tak usah kau perkenalkan dirimu lagi. Kami sudah tahu kau itu Choi Siwon si ketua OSIS itu. Benar kan?" kata Sungmin sedikit bercanda.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. Lalu mengangguk. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum. Dan mulailah percakapan antara Siwon dan 4 yeoja manis nan unyu – unyu itu.

-skip time-

"Gomawo chagiya." Siwon mengecup kening Kibum.

"Owwhh, manisnyaa~~" goda Sungmin.

Kibum medelik.

"Chagiya, jangan galak-galak ne. nanti manisnya hilang loh." Bujuk Siwon.

"Hft~ arraseo. Pai-pai Siwonnie." Kibum melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar bersama yang lainnya dari lapangan indoor tersebut.

"Ne, hati-hati." Ujar Siwon.

.

.

Sesampainya di toko es krim dekat sekolah mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk kosong. Lalu seorang namja menghampiri mereka. "Seperti biasa?" keempatnya langsung mengangguk. Dan namja tersenut meninggalkan mereka. Tak berapa lama menunggu, seorang namja membawa nampan berisi pesanan mereka.

"Ssstt, itu dia." Bisik Sungmin.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu." Ujar Kibum.

Namja itu adalah Junho. Yap, entah mengapa mereka sering sekali mengerjai namja itu. Misalnya ; pura-pura tidak tahu dia datang, pura-pura tidak mengerti bahasanya, pura-pura tidak melihat ada dia dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Namun Junho hanya melewati meja mereka.

"Hah? Itu pesanan kita kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Iya ya." Gumam Kibum.

Lalu Junho menuju meja mereka dan menaruh pesanan mereka tanpa bicara apapun dan langsung berbalik melayani pelanggan yang lainnya.

"Tidak seruu~~" ujar Ryeowook.

"Yasudahlah. Masi ada lain kali." Kata Eunhyuk yang sudah memakan ice cream strawberrynya.

Lalu Ryeowook merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya dan membacanya.

**From : Kyuhyun**

'_**Kau dimana chagi?'**_

**To : Kyuhyun**

'_**di toko ice-cream seberang sekolah. Wae?'**_

Ryeowook meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja di atas meja.

DRRTT

**From : Kyuhyun**

'_**Aniya. Aku ke sana ya. Aku ajak yang lain.'**_

**To : Kyuhyun**

'_**Terserah'**_

"Ciee.. Kyuhyun ya?" goda Sungmin.

"Mm hmm." Ryeowook mengangguk dan memakan ice-cream coklatnya.

"Dia mau ke sini bersama yang lain." Kata Ryeowook.

"Hah? Sama siapa?" Tanya Kibum.

"Molla." Ryeowook melanjutkan memakan ice-creamnya.

_GREP_

Sepasang tangan melingkar di bahu Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu ini kau Kyu. Lepaskan!" Ryeowook meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Shireo~"

"Aku baru tahu Kyuhyun seperti ini. Haha." Ucap seorang namja.

"Siwonnie!" Kibum berteriak.

"Yah, sepertinya kita obat nyamuk disini Hyukkie." Ujar Sungmin sedih.

"Iya." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ini yang dinamakan double-date" ujar Sungmin lalu membereskan tasnya dan pindah ke meja lain. Eunhyuk mengikuti Sungmin dan pindah ke meja yang sama dengan Sungmin.

"Kalian cuman berdua?" Tanya Siwon.

"Aniya, kita berempat kok. Sama Hyukkie sama Minnie juga."

"Mana mereka?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Minnie? Hyukkie? Kalian kemana?" Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya mencari 2 sahabatnya.

"Itu bukan?" Kyuhun menunjuk2 orang yeoja unyu sedang makan ice-creamnya dengan sedikit emosi (?)

"benar! Minnieee~~ Hyukkiee~~" jerit Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook, tak sadarkah teriakanmu itu membuat hamper seluruh pengunjung menoleh padamu? Aishh jinjja-_-

"Yah! Jangan teriak chagi. Berisik." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Ryeowook dan mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook men-death-glare Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

"yaa! Jangan acak rambutku, Kyuhyun jelek!" Ryeowook menata kembali rambutnya

"Peace Wookie chagi. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tetap cantik kok sayang." Kyuhyun mencoba meredam aura-aura gelap dari Wookie.

"Huh! Kibummie! Kau tak usah membayar makanan kita! Biar namja jelek ini saja yang membayar!" ujar Ryeowook pada Kibum yang sedang mengambil selca bersama Siwon.

"Hah? Jinjja!Yeah!" Kibum menjerit senang. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"Chagiyaaa…" ujar kyuhyun memelas.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Ryeowook menahan tawanya. Demi apapun. Ryeowook ingin sekali memotret ekspresi konyol kekasihnya dan memperlihatkannya pada umma dan appanya.

"Kau tega sekali padaku chagiya."gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hihi, aku hanya bercanda Kyu. Jangan marah." Ryeowook menusuk-nusuk pipi namja itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Jinjjayo?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook.

"Eum." Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Ryeowookieee~~" Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyunnieee~~" Ryeowook mengusel-usel (?) kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Yah Wookiee~~ jadi aku yang membayar?" Tanya Kibum.

"Iya Kibum sayang. Haha. Mianhae." Tawa Ryeowook.

"Jahat!" Kibum melempar Ryeowook dengan sendok bekas ice-creamnya.

"Kyaaa! Jorok sekalii! Rasakan ini~~!" Ryeowook balas melempar sendoknya kearah Kibum.

"Chagiya chagiya, stop. Ini tempat umum." Siwon memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

"Stop chagiya. Malu dilihat banyak orang." Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih. Sudah aku saja yang bayar." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan meuju kasir. Lebih bak segera pergi dari pada terus membuat kerusuhan d tempat umum, ani?

"Awas kau Kim Ryeowook!" ancam Kibum.

"Ya! Awas juga untukmu Kim Kibum." Ujar Ryeowook bercanda.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, seseorang menatap kejadian itu dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan

'_Awas kau Kim Ryeowook!'_ batinnya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

.

TBC

.

.

**Hai '-')/**

**Aku kembali. Moment nya kurang? Mian , aku sengaja nonjolin persahabatan 4 yeoja unyu-unyu itu. Haha**

**Udah berapa lama aku ga update fic ini? 2 minggu ya? Atau lebih?**

**Mianhae, aku sibuk banget sama tugas. Entah tugas kelompok atau tugas pribadi (?) , jadi inilah hasil dari kerja keras otakku selama 2 atau 3 jam. Padahal nih ya, di sekolah aku udah tulis chapter 3 nya sama temen aku. Eh sampe rumah kertasnya ilang, aku Tanya temen aku kertasnya ga ada sama dia, nyebelin kan? Dan inilah hasil chapter 3 yang kurang memuaskan. Mianhae u.u**

**.**

**Saatnya bales review **

_**Byun Hyerin : kurang banyak? Masa sih? Chapter depan bakal banyak banget momentnya deh ;) gomawo**_

_**Chaim : ini udah update. Gomawo ;)**_

_**Key Yoshi : Kyu lagi bingung (?) yang ngintip Yeye? Bisa jadi bisa jadi.. haha. Gomawo ne ;)**_

_**You know me : gw ramah, gw gar amah? Iya ga? lu. Dan makasih banyak reviewnya. Membuat saya bersemangat melanjutkan FF ini ^^**_

_**Mimi : Enak aja -_-. Jadian? Belom. Saya single hepi ^^ rese anda u.u**_

_**Oke, selesai haha**_

**Buat meha, ayo kita buat FF bareng lagi. /evil smirk/**

**Last, RnR? Thanks #TerbangKeKhayangan**


End file.
